The Road To Hell: Supernatural Drabble Extreme
by mysteryc
Summary: Der Hellatus 2010 und seine teuflischen Auswirkungen ... hundert Sichtweisen, tausende Worte und alle Folgen.  Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Horror/Drama/Comedy ... ach einfach alles
1. 1x01  Pilot

Ein herzliches Willkommen zum Start eines sehr ehrgeizigen Projektes einiger Schreiberlinge, die in der Sommerpause ein bisschen Ablenkung vom Hellatus gebraucht haben.  
So haben wir also beschlossen, zusammen einen Rewatch-Sommer zu starten und miteinander zu drabblen, was das Zeug hält. Im Laufe der Zeit wird es demnach zu **JEDER** Folge Supernatural ein Drabble geben.  
Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt also ist es oftmals nicht bei einem Drabble geblieben. Ihr werdet dabei von uns auf eine kurze Reise in die Vergangenheit entführt und das Leben, Lieben und Leiden der Jungs, manchmal auch in das düstere Treiben ihrer Gegner.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Start unserer Mini-Serie, die heute logischerweise bei der Pilotfolge Staffel eins beginnt.  
Momentan könnt ihr schon Leseschnippsel folgender Schreiber finden: **MiaJewel, Leila1x1980 **und **mysteryc**  
Weitere Schreiberlinge folgen

* * *

_Disclaimer: Wir würden sie gerne unser Eigen nennen, aber - ... ihr wisst schon: sie gehören mit Haut und Haar Master Kripke und seinen Schergen des Supernatural Forrest._

* * *

**Zu Hause – Pilot 1x01**

Sam nahm sich einen Cookie und biss ein Stück ab. Süße Schokolade umspielte seine Geschmacksnerven. Jess konnte nie genug von dem Glücklichmacher bekommen – Sam lächelte unwillkürlich – natürlich hatte sie auch beim Backen einige Schokostückchen nicht weglassen können.

Der Braunhaarige ließ sich auf das weich gepolsterte Bett fallen und atmete tief ein.

Das Parfum seiner Freundin … fruchtig und doch leicht herb … drang ihm in die Nase.

Das Wasser in der Dusche rauschte angenehm in seinen Ohren.

Zu Hause … er war endlich wieder zu Hause.

Er entspannte alle Muskeln und atmete erneut tief ein und aus.

Plitsch … Plitsch …

Sam öffnete seine Augen und sah das Ende seiner Welt … das Ende seiner großen Liebe … das Ende seines zu Hauses -


	2. 1x02  Wendigo

**Feuer – Wendigo 1x02**

Sam starrte in die knisternden Flammen vor sich.

Hitze breitete sich langsam in seinem Gesicht und seinem Oberkörper aus, doch das, was ihn eigentlich hätte wärmen sollen, ließ ihn frösteln.

Die Flammen lachten ihn aus, flüsterten ihm zu … „Wir haben sie dir genommen ..."

Sam schluckte hart und blinzelte mehrmals schnell hintereinander, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verscheuchen.

Jessica … die Decke ein Meer aus flammendem Feuer, das alles vernichtete, alles auffraß, was ihm nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte.

Das Unterholz knackte und er wusste, auch ohne aufzublicken, dass sein großer Bruder ihm gleich Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Er wollte nicht hören, was Dean sagen würde. Dad war nicht hier und das war das einzige, was für Sam noch eine Bedeutung hatte …


	3. 1x03  Dead In The Water

**Tapferkeit – Dead In The Water 1x03**

Tapfer sein … Hätte sie das gewollt?

Hätte ihre Mom gewollt, dass ihr 4-jähriger Sohn, tapfer ist, als sie starb?

Tränen und Schmerz hinunterschlucken, nichts nach außen dringen lassen - hart zu sein, wie ein guter Soldat?

Sam betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Bruder, als sie gemeinsam im Impala saßen. Er selbst war zu klein gewesen an diesem einen Tag … er hatte keine eigenen Erinnerungen an die blonde liebevolle Frau … so wie Dean sie hatte. Er war auch zu klein gewesen, um mitzuerleben, wie sich ihr Dad verändert hatte, vom Papa zum Trainer und Drillsergeant ...

Tapfer zu sein … war das wirklich die richtige Art damit umzugehen, dass die eigene Mutter verbrannte und der Vater innerlich starb?

Sam sah seinen großen Bruder stirnrunzelnd an und fragte sich, ob ein bisschen weniger Tapferkeit nicht gut für Dean gewesen wäre …


	4. 1x04 Phantom Travellers

**Enttäuscht – Phantom Traveller 1x04**

Sam schlug die Tür des Impalas hinter sich zu, während Dean noch draußen stand. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Übelkeit und … was war es noch? Bittere Enttäuschung? Wut? Verzweiflung?

Sam sah hoch in den wolkenlosen blauen Himmel und wußte seine Gefühlswelt selbst nicht einzuordnen.

„Hier ist John Winchester, ich bin nicht zu erreichen. In dringenden Fällen, rufen Sie bitte meinen Sohn Dean an ..."

Das war es, diesmal ohne Zweifel. Ihr Dad war wohlauf, es ging ihm gut und trotzdem beantwortete er keine ihrer Nachrichten …

Sam ballte die Fäuste, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Erst als sein großer Bruder neben ihm ins Auto stieg, löste sich die Verkrampfung, die seinen Magen in Gefangenschaft hielt, wieder ein bisschen …

Zumindest auf einen Menschen konnte er sich verlassen …


	5. 1x05 Bloody Mary

**Schuld – Bloody Mary 1x05 Part 1**

Es ist _deine_ Schuld, Sam - - -

Und für einen Moment zögerte ich …

Schlug nicht zu …

Sondern ließ das Brecheisen sinken …

Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde …

Und doch meine Entscheidung …

Leben oder Sterben …

Kämpfen oder Ergeben …

Es war _meine_ Wahl …

Weil sie Recht hatte …

Es war _meine_ Schuld!

* * *

**Geheimnisse – Bloody Mary 1x05 Part 2**

Ich spürte deinen fragenden Blick auf mir -

„Was hast du getan?"

Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen – niemandem sagen …

Wie sollte ich rechtfertigen, was vor all diesen Jahren geschehen war?

Wie hätte ich deinen Blick ertragen können – voller Enttäuschung, Abscheu oder Hass?

Du hattest Recht, es gibt Dinge, die man für sich behalten muss ...


	6. 1x06 Skin

**Identität – Skin 1x06**

Zum zweiten Mal nahm ich seine Gestalt an.

Ich riss Rebeccas Haut ab – ihre Haare, ihre Brüste, um etwas _Neuem_ Platz zu machen.

Meine Knochen dehnten sich, streckten sich in die Länge. Heiße Wellen des Schmerzes schossen durch mein Nervensystem. Knacken und Reißen, um zu ihm zu werden … _Dean_ …

Neben all den Schmerzen und der Qual verspürte ich Freude … ich mochte den Körper des Mannes. Straffe Sehnen, harte Muskeln, schnelle Reflexe. Seine Statur hatte viele körperliche Vorzüge …

Ich spürte dunkelblonde Haare aus meinem … _seinem_ … Kopf sprießen, meine … _Rebeccas_ … Finger sich kräftigen und verdicken.

Es würde gleich vorbei sein – wenige Sekunden ...


	7. 1x07 Hookman

**Vorbei – Hookman 1x07**

Sie war ganz anders …

Ihre Haare waren dunkler …

Ihre Augen anders geformt …

Sie war schüchterner …

Weniger lebhaft …

Ich kannte sie kaum …

Und doch wenn ich sie ansah …

Vertrautheit …

Der Wunsch, ihr nahe zu sein …

Sie anzusehen ...

Dieses allseits bekannte Kribbeln im Bauch – der Kloß im Hals – die wackeligen Knie …

Und dann sah ich _sie_ wieder … sah _ihre_ hellblonden Locken … _ihr_ verschmitztes Lächeln … _ihre_ süße Stupsnase … roch einmal mehr _ihr_ süßliches Parfüm, fühlte _ihre_ weichen Hände auf meiner Haut …

Hörte sie mit _ihrer_ weichen Stimme in mein Ohr flüstern, dass _**sie**_ mich liebte ...

Es ging nicht ...

Noch nicht …

Vielleicht nie wieder -


	8. 1x08 Bugs

**Alptraum – Bugs 1x08**

Der Boden unter mir vibrierte. Ein Erdbeben? Wenige Sekunden später tat sich die Welt auf …

Heißer Schmerz breitete sich in meinem Körper aus – ich schrie gequält auf …

Ich hörte Travis, nahm aber kaum wahr, was er zu mir sagte … etwas anderes hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich gezogen …

Rascheln …

Das Zischeln hunderter Beine … _tausender_ -

Kalter Schweiß auf meiner Haut …

Dazu das Kribbeln – ich konnte sie _fühlen_ – spüren, wie sie mich einhüllten, jeden Zentimeter Haut besetzten wie eine Armee ein feindliches Land …

- Beine – Arme – Ohren – Nase -

Das Letzte, das ich sah, bevor die Welt schwarz wurde, war ein glitzerndes Paar schwarzer Augen -


	9. 1x09 Home

**Schwur - Home 1x09**

„Ich habe von Jessicas Tod geträumt … Tage, bevor es passiert ist."

Ich versuchte, mir meine Angst – meinen Schreck - nicht anmerken zu lassen …

„Wir müssen nach Lawrence ..."

Ich konnte nicht wieder dorthin zurück … dahin, wo alles angefangen hatte … und gleichzeitig alles geendet hatte … meine Mom, meine Familie … meine Kindheit.

Ich konnte nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Für dich bedeutete Lawrence nicht das gleiche wie für mich. Du kanntest _sie_ nicht …. kanntest Dad nicht _so_ …

Ich hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder zurückzukehren …

Und trotzdem war mir klar, dass ich musste … der Schwur, dich immer zu beschützen, ließ mir keine Wahl …


	10. 1x10 Asylum

**Lächeln – Asylum 1x10**

Ich lächelte … gab dir einen Hieb auf die Schulter …

Ich schlug nicht hart zu … nicht annähernd so hart, wie ich gewollt hätte bei dem, was deine Frage auslöste.

Du hattest _nur_ einen Scherz gemacht.

„Hey Sam, wer ist das heißere Medium, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, oder du?"

Witzig … in deinen Augen sicherlich ein gelungener _Spaß_ …

Mein Lachen war aufgesetzt … zu sehr trafen mich deine Worte …

Was stimmte nicht mit mir? Was ging da in mir vor?

Aber noch viel wichtiger, das einzig wirklich Wichtige:

_Als was sahst du mich jetzt?_

Medium … Psycho … oder doch schon als Freak …?


	11. 1x11 Scarecrow

**Angst - Scarecrow 1x11**

Ich klappte frustriert das Handy zu. Wieder die gleiche dämliche Mailboxansage …

Ich trat das Gaspedal weiter durch … unglaubliche 80 km/h. Ich schlug gegen das Lenkrad. Mit dieser Schrottkiste würde es Ewigkeiten dauern, bis ich bei ihm ankommen würde …

Dean …

Wieso ging er nicht ans Handy?

Seine letzten Worte schossen wie heiße Messer durch meinen Kopf.

_Du bist ein egoistischer Mistkerl, weißt du das ..._

Er hatte Recht. Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen, Dean nicht allein dorthin fahren lassen dürfen …

Was, wenn … Nein!

Nein, nicht nach Mom … nach Jess … und Dad!

Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte wieder seine Nummer … _Geh bitte ran_!


	12. 1x12 Faith

**Ohnmacht - Faith 1x12**

Merkwürdig, wie sich in einer Sekunde - einem Wimpernschlag - _alles_ verändern kann ...

Wenn du merkst, wie die Welt plötzlich nach hinten wegzukippen droht ...

Wenn dein Herz in deiner Brust so laut schlägt, dass du es noch in deinen Ohren hörst …

Wenn deine Brust sich zuschnürt, du kaum atmen kannst …

Wenn kein klarer Gedanke in deinem Gehirn zustande kommen will, sondern nur alles in dir nach Hilfe schreit …

Wenn alles so furchtbar langsam abläuft und du trotzdem alles zu spät zu machen scheinst … du deinen Menschen nicht retten, nicht festhalten kannst …

Wenn dein einziger klarer Gedanke ist: _Gott bitte nicht, nimm ihn mir nicht weg!_


	13. 1x13 Route 666

**Vernarbt - Route 666 1x13**

Ihr Blick macht mich nervös …

Ich sehe zur Seite, nicht fähig, den Augenkontakt länger als ein paar Sekunden zu halten …

Zu viele Erinnerungen werden wach … zu viel Schmerz … Enttäuschung …

Sie war etwas Besonderes für mich vor all dieser Zeit … das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich etwas gefühlt habe … Zuneigung … Vertrauen ... zum Schluß sogar mehr …

Sam sieht mich an und ein wissendes Grinsen liegt auf seinem Gesicht …

Er scheint mich ermutigen zu wollen, doch er weiß nichts … gar nichts von dem, was war ...

Ich schaue weg …

Nein, ich _kann_ nicht … ich _will_ nicht … ich _werde_ mich nicht noch einmal öffnen …


	14. 1x14 Nightmare

**Hilflos – Nightmare 1x14 Part 1**

Es beginnt in meinem Hinterkopf, ein unangenehmes Dröhnen …

Ich schiebe es auf den Schlafmangel, denke mir nichts weiter dabei …

Doch der Schmerz hört nicht auf, wird nicht weniger … Langsam und doch zielsicher kämpfen sich die pulsierenden Intervalle weiter nach vorn …

Meine Stirn wummert … die Schläfen pochen …

Ich reibe über meinen Nasenansatz … versuche, den Schmerz wegzureiben …

Ich höre Dean, wie er mit mir redet – und doch kann ich kaum verstehen, was er sagt … Watte benebelt mein Gehirn …

Punkte tanzen vor meinen Augen wie schwirrende Insekten …

Plötzlich sitzt mein Bruder vor mir, die Augen voller Sorge ...

Und dann geht es wieder los …

**Killer – Nightmare 1x14 Part 2**

Kein Blut an der Wand. Keine leblosen Augen, die mich anstarrten.

Mein Bruder lebte … und das sollte alles sein, was für mich zählte …

Doch das war es nicht.

Ich hatte Max nicht retten können.

Nicht vor seinen Fähigkeiten … seinem _Schicksal_ …

Max war nicht böse, kein Monster … ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen … die Verzweiflung, die Angst vor dem, was mit ihm geschah …

Er war nicht wie die Dinge, die wir jagten und doch war er jetzt tot …

Er war nicht stark genug … _ich_ war nicht stark genug, um es zu verhindern …

Würde Dean es bei _mir_ sein?


	15. 1x15 Benders

**Wahrnehmung – Benders 1x15**

Mein Schädel brummt … meine Augen schmerzen … sind sie überhaupt geöffnet?

Es strengt an, es zu versuchen … die Vorhänge zur Welt zu öffnen ... tonnenschwer fühlen sie sich an.

Kaum neue Informationen bringt mir dieser Kraftakt … ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, wie spät es ist, wo ich bin … wo Dean ist …

Ein dunkler Raum, Gitterstäbe nah an meinem Gesicht, hartes Eisen über mir … ein Käfig …

Der Boden, auf dem ich halb eingequetscht liege, ist hart, unbequem bohren sich kleine Steinchen in meinen Rücken …

Es rieht nach Urin, nach Erbochenem …

Es riecht nach Verzweiflung … Verwesung … nach Tod …

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen ...


	16. 1x16 Shadows

**Begierde - Shadows 1x16**

Ihr heißer Atem strich gegen meinen Hals, kurz unter meinem Ohr …

Ein heißes Kribbeln fuhr durch meinen Körper … alle Härchen stellten sich auf … Gänsehaut …

Sie war böse … war mit dem verbunden, der Mom getötet hat … der mir Jess für immer nahm …

Und doch …

Ich kniff die Augen zu, schluckte trocken und versuchte verzweifelt, mich auf mein Messer zu konzentrieren … nicht zu hören, was sie _sagte_ … nicht zu spüren, wie sie _atmete_ … nicht darauf zu reagieren, wie sie sich an mir _rieb_ ...

Bilder liefen vor meinen Augen ab, die nichts damit zu tun hatten, sie zu töten ...

Bilder davon, was _hätte_ sein können ...


	17. 1x17 Hell House

**Juckreiz – Hellhouse 1x17**

„Nein, mir geht's gut."

ES GING MIR NICHT GUT!

Alles juckte … es war, als würden tausende Ameisen über meinen Unterleib krabbeln …

An Stellen … naja … eben an Stellen, an denen in der Regel keine Ungezieferstämme hausen sollten …

Wie sollte ich mich dort kratzen, ohne dass mich jemand für einen schlechten Michael Jackson Imitator hielt? Oder noch besser gleich die Polizei wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses rief?

Nichts zu tun, war auch keine Lösung … es machte mich wahnsinnig … und das nicht im übertragenen Sinn!

„Man, ich glaub, ich bin allergisch gegen unsere Seife!"

Das hässlichste Lachen der Geschichte folgte!

Das bedeutete _Krieg!_


	18. 1x18 Something Wicked

**Nachgeben – Something Wicked 1x18**

Ich stellte die Schüssel Cornflakes wütend vor Sam auf den Tisch.

Wieso gab ich immer wieder nach?

Weshalb zeigte ich ihm nicht ein Mal, wer hier der Ältere war?

Warum hatte ich diesem wehleidigen Blick so wenig entgegenzusetzen?

Die Antwort war _einfach_ …

Weil Sam mich drücken würde, wenn Dad wieder einmal auf die Jagd gehen würde …

Weil es niemand anderen gab, der sich so sehr über meine Schattenspiele an der Wand freute …

Weil er es war, der bei einem Alptraum in mein Bett gekrochen kam …

_Ganz einfach_, weil er mein kleiner Bruder war und es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt für mich gab!


	19. 1x19 Provenance

**Bleib! - Provenance 1x19**

Nein – NEIN … nicht schon wieder!

Ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen … nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren!

Ich kann nicht noch einmal verantwortlich – nein – _schuld_ daran sein, dass ein Leben erlischt, eine Seele für immer von mir geht.

Ich sehe den Stahl, der im Licht tödlich schimmert.

Er kommt näher … mit jedem Schritt, jedem Herzschlag … dein Tod, dessen Atem ich spüren kann.

Mein Gehirn schaltet aus, Adrenalin übernimmt den Befehl über meinen Körper und sichert das Einzige, was mir jetzt wichtig ist:

Dass du bleibst … nicht verschwindest … nicht von mir genommen wirst so wie Jess.

Du _musst_ bei mir bleiben!


	20. 1x20  Dead Man's Blood

**Vorfreude - Dead Man's Blood 1x20**

Vorfreude ist das Schönste.

Ihr Atem beschleunigt sich. Die Pupillen sind erweitert und starr vor Angst.

Schweiß bricht aus und die Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, wenn sie begreift … wenn sie erahnt, was ich bin – wer wir sind – und was wir _tun_ werden … mit _ihr_.

Dieser Moment, wenn Erschrecken und nackte Panik ihren Mund leicht geöffnet erstarren lässt … wenn sie an ihren Fesseln reißt … merkt, dass keine Flucht möglich ist …

Dieser Moment ist besser, als der erste Biss, das erste Knacken der Muskeln, wenn ich sie _zerreiße_. Er ist fast so gut wie der erste Schluck, der metallisch meine Kehle hinunterfließt.


	21. 1x21 Salvation

**Dreisam einsam – Salvation 1x21**

Moms Tod, Jessica … alles meinetwegen?

Dean sagt, es sei _unser_ Problem, doch wie kann ich ihm glauben?

Mom starb über meinem Bett ... nicht über seinem …

Meiner Verlobten kräuselte sich die Haut vom Fleisch, als sie verbrannte … nicht seiner …

Ich hatte Visionen, die eigentlich kein Mensch haben sollte – sah sie sterben, töten … jene, die der Dämon auch besucht hatte … Dean sah dies nicht …

Wie konnte er sagen, dass es _unser_ Problem war, wenn doch alles zu _mir_ deutete – auf _mich_ zeigte?

Obwohl ich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten zwei Menschen an meiner Seite hatte, habe ich mich nie zuvor so allein gefühlt ...


	22. 1x22 Devils Trap

**Monster – Devil's Trap 1x22 **

Er wäre nicht stolz gewesen …

Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag!

Ich sehe entsetzt in das Gesicht vor mir – die vertrauten Linien … versuche, meine Vermutung zu widerlegen, etwas darin zu sehen, was mich beruhigen könnte … was mir eindeutig versichern würde, dass _er_ nicht in ihm ist … seinen Körper benutzt, um an und heranzukommen – und zu töten.

Er will die Waffe von mir und plötzlich habe ich keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass das nicht der Mann ist, den ich so sehr liebe … brauche …

Es ist nicht der Mensch, für den ich sterben würde, sondern das Monster, das ich schwor zu töten ...


	23. 2x01  In My Time Of Dying

**Orientierung – In My Time Of Dying 2x01 **

Alles in mir fühlt sich kaputt an – naja nicht wirklich kaputt, aber angeschlagen …

Jeder Knochen tut weh, jeder Muskel scheint verspannt.

Ich brauche eine scheinbar endlose Ewigkeit, um meine Augen zu öffnen. Es ist, als wären Gewichte an meinen Lidern, die sie unweigerlich nach unten ziehen.

Als ich es endlich schaffe, strömt alles auf mich ein – das Wissen, wo ich bin – wo wir sind …

Ich höre Schritte – sie kommen … sie kommen, um es zu beenden – _uns_ zu beenden …

Meine Hand findet den Colt – keine Sekunde zu spät, als die Tür neben mir leicht wie bei einem Spielzeugauto weggerissen wird.


	24. 2x02 Everybody Loves A Clown

**Zu spät – Everybody Loves A Clown 2x02**

„Zu wenig, zu spät" … ein so einfacher kurzer Satz …

Dad ist tot, bekommt nicht mehr mit, wie viel er dir bedeutet hat.

Er sieht nicht, dass du jetzt versuchst, alles in seinem Sinne zu machen.

Ich verstehe, warum du es tust … und doch macht es mich krank, mir wird übel, wenn du sagst „das ist es, was Dad gewollt hätte". Denn wie oft war ich der Puffer zwischen euch, wenn du mal wieder getan hast, was er eben _nicht_ wollte …

Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Satz zurücknehmen, auch wenn er wahr ist.

Ich sehe in deinen Augen, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe.


	25. 2x03 Bloodlust

**Augen – Bloodlust 2x03**

Ich sehe in deine Augen und sehe nichts als Hass.

Ich sehe in deine Augen und sehe nichts als Wut.

Ich sehe in deine Augen und sehe den Wunsch, zu töten.

Ich sehe in deine Augen und sehe meinen Bruder nicht mehr.

Ich sehe in deine Augen und frage mich, wohin das liebevolle Grün verschwunden ist.

Ich sehe in deine Augen und habe Angst … Angst vor dir … Angst vor dem, was du bereit bist zu tun, was du tun _willst_ …

Ich sehe dich an und wünsche mir, dass du das Loch in dir wieder füllen kannst, wieder der Alte sein kannst.


	26. 2x04 Children Shouldn't Play With

**Wie kann ich dir helfen? – Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things 2x04 **

Du siehst mich an und pure Verzweiflung zeichnet sich in deinem Gesicht ab.

Du redest nicht oft so mit mir – ehrlich, offen - ohne deine Mauer, hinter der du dich versteckst.

Ich schaue wieder auf und sehe deine Augen, die Tränen, die sich darin sammeln und auf einmal habe ich Angst …

Du öffnest dich, erzählst mir endlich, wie du dich fühlst – und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll …

Wie kann ich dir helfen? Dir das Gefühl nehmen, dass es deine Schuld ist, was passiert ist?

Was kann ich sagen, dass dir den Schmerz nimmt, dass Dad für dich gestorben ist?


	27. 2x05 Simon Said

**Die Wahrheit – Simon Said 2x05**

Du sagst, es war Gedankenkontrolle – dass es nicht zählt, was du unter Andys Einfluss gesagt hast.

Ich sage nichts dazu, lasse die Illusion im Raum stehen, du hättest es nicht so gemeint – würdest nicht wirklich fürchten, dass ich zum Killer werde.

So sitzen wir beide jetzt im Impala und das Unausgesprochene ist zwischen uns, dehnt sich aus, je länger wir beide schweigen. Es nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen zu wissen, dass selbst du Angst hast – Angst vor dem, was ich werden könnte, zu was ich gemacht werden könnte.

Wenn nicht einmal du an meine Zukunft glauben kannst, wie kann ich es dann?


	28. 2x06  No Exit

**Du bist mein – No Exit 2x06**

Ihre samtene, weiche Haut schimmert blass im Licht des Kellers. Ihre seidenen Haare liegen eng an ihrem Körper an. Ihr Körper – Gott, ich kann es kaum beschreiben … der Anblick läßt meinen Puls rasen, mein Herz in meinen Ohren schlagen und meine _Begierde_ erwachen.

Sie ist so zart, kein Makel ist an ihrem perfekten Körper.

Dieser Körper in all seiner Vollkommenheit gehört nun mir. Ich kann machen, dass sie schreit, dass sie sich wünscht, nie geboren worden zu sein.

Ich kann machen, dass sie bettelt, mich anfleht, um Gnade winselt.

Sie weiß, dass ich die _Macht_ habe, ihr Leben zu beenden.


	29. 2x07  The Usual Suspects

**Keine Chance – The Usual Suspects 2x07 **

Wenn es nicht unangebracht wäre, würde ich laut lachen.

Meint diese Frau wirklich, dass es ihr helfen würde, meinen Lebenslauf herunterzubeten?

Meint sie ernsthaft, dass ich ihn verraten würde?

Deans ans Messer ausliefern würde, nur um einen Deal mit ihr einzugehen?

Ich grinse in mich hinein. Sie weiß nichts – gar nichts.

Wüßte sie, dass er mich aufgezogen hat ... dass er immer für mich da war … dass er für mich sterben würde und ich umgekehrt ohne zu überlegen auch für ihn … sie würde nicht den Versuch unternehmen.

Sie wüßte, dass es nichts auf der Welt gibt, was sie mir dafür anbieten könnte!


	30. 2x08 Crossroads

**Nur ein Traum? – Crossroad Blues 2x08 **

„Dad..."

Keine Antwort … er kann nicht …

Blut sprudelt aus seinem Mund, seine Augen quellen hervor.

Ich rufe etwas - was weiß ich nicht mehr -, renne auf ihn zu. Ich muß ihm helfen, muß ihn irgendwie befreien!

Ich laufe so schnell ich kann, komme aber nicht näher, im Gegenteil, mein Vater scheint endlos weit von mir entfernt zu sein und doch kann ich jede Einzelkeit erkennen – jeden Schnitt, jeden Riss genau erkennen.

Ich schreie wieder, kann nicht ertragen, was ich dort sehe …

Und plötzlich sitzt Sammy vor mir, redet auf mich ein …

„... nur ein Traum Dean ..."

War es das wirklich nur?


	31. 2x09 Croatoan

**Nicht okay – Croatoan 2x09**

Mir ist übel …

Denkt Sam wirklich, ich könnte einen unschuldigen Menschen umbringen – einfach so abknallen?

Sicher, mein Bruder ist noch durch den Wind ... immerhin stelle ich es mir nicht unbedingt angenehm vor, wenn du siehst, wie jemand vor deinen Augen umgebracht wird – und das obwohl du hunderte Meilen von ihm entfernt bist … und trotzdem …

Sam kennt mich, so gut wie sonst keiner. Er weiß, wie ich ticke … wie kann er also denken, dass ich …

Mein Griff versteift sich um das Lenkrad …

Seit wann vertraut mir Sam nicht mehr?

Ich weiß, dass ich nicht okay bin – ich bin weit davon entfernt, aber dennoch ...


	32. 2x10 Hunted

**Ich habe nie – Hunted 2x10**

Ich habe _nie_ jemanden verletzt …

Ich habe _nie_ jemanden getötet … zumindest keinen Menschen …

Und doch erscheint es mir gerecht - sogar sinnvoll zu sein, dass es jetzt passiert.

Sicher, der Schmerz ist unbeschreiblich, als der schwarze Mann sein Messer in meinen Bauch rammt. Blut schießt meine Kehle hinauf, als er den Stahl _in mir _dreht.

Mein Herz rast, mein Atem ist abgehackt …

Es geht zuende – mit meinem Leben, meinem Sein, meinem Ich …

Ich hatte gehofft, es würde weniger weh tun, doch letztlich ist das egal.

Die Hauptsache ist, dass dieser Unbekannte das getan hat, wofür ich zu feige war … was ich mich nicht getraut habe.

Er hat dem Monster ein Ende gesetzt … und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür!


	33. 2x11 Playthings

**Kreischen – Playthings 2x11**

Du bist betrunken. Nicht nur ein wenig, eher total hinüber.

Normalerweise würde ich jetzt in Versuchung geraten, deine Hand in warmes Wasser zu tauchen – oder deinem Gesicht mit Kugelschreiber einen hübschen Vollbart zu verpassen.

Doch danach ist mir jetzt nicht. Ich will eher auf dich einschlagen oder besser noch auf den Dämon, der uns das alles eingebrockt hat.

Ich will schreien, wüten, etwas kaputt machen, egal was, nur damit dieses _Kreischen_ in meinem Kopf aufhört und mein Herz nicht mehr so schmerzt.

Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen? Wie kannst du mir ernsthaft das Versprechen abringen, dass ich _dich_ töte?


	34. 2x12 Night Shifter

**Nervensäge – Night Shifter 2x12**

Wenn sie doch bloß aufhören würde …

„... er ist ja so mutig ..."

„... ist Ihr Bruder schon immer so gewesen – so wundervoll?"

Ich kann nicht denken, wenn sie mit ihrer überdrehten Stimme ohne Pause auf mich einredet.

Begreift sie denn nicht, dass das hier kein Märchenfilm ala Cinderella ist? Da draußen stehen echte Cops mit echten Gewehren … es ist kein Spiel!

Während sie mit ihrer nervigen Sopranstimme weiter plappert, frage ich mich, was draußen passiert … hat Dean den Formwandler schon gefunden – oder der Formwandler ihn?

Hat Ronald wohlmöglich in seinem Wahn von den Laseraugen versehentlich auf den falschen geschossen?

Der Tresor öffnet sich … endlich!


	35. 2x13 Houses Of The Holy

**Engel - Houses Of The Holy 2x13**

Ich beneide dich, Sam.

Nicht um deine Erlebnisse in den letzten Jahren.

Du hast deine Verlobte verloren, Dad verloren, mußtest damit fertig werden, dass du anders bist, andere Dinge sehen kannst als normale Menschen.

Nein, darum beneide ich dich wahrhaftig nicht.

Ich beneide dich um dein Vertrauen. Um diesen Blick, der mir zeigt, dass du daran glaubst - mit jeder Faser deines Herzens glaubst, dass jemand uns beschützt, auf uns aufpaßt.

Es muß schön sein, diese Absicherung zu haben, es macht bestimmt vieles einfacher.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte vergessen, was Mom immer zu mir gesagt hat.

Vielleicht könnte ich dann auch vertrauen ...


	36. 2x14 Born Under A Bad Sign

**Bauchgefühl – Born Under A Bad Sign 2x14**

Du stehst vor mir und ich erkenne dich nicht wieder … irgendwas ist falsch … deine Augen, dein Gesichtsausdruck … alles an dir scheint irgendwie anders – und doch vertraut.

Du schreist mich an … Jo sieht zu mir hinüber, Angst und gleichzeitig Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht – sie betet, dass ich ihr helfe, sie vor meinem Bruder schütze …

Die Waffe liegt schwer in meiner Hand, sie zittert … ich kann nicht abdrücken, auch wenn es unser aller Leben gefährdet …

Ich lasse sie sinken, drehe mich um und _bete_ – zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten – dass mein Bauchgefühl mich nicht trügt …

Ich greife zum Weihwasser …

_Bitte_ lass es funktionieren …


	37. 2x15 Tall Tales

**Inspiration – Tall Tales 2x15**

Mal ganz ehrlich: Ich _liebe_ die Dinger!

In jeder Woche des Jahres gibt es neue, fantastische, unglaubliche Stories.

Die Rasierklingen in der Halloween-Süßigkeit, der Alligator, der in der Kanalisation lebt und natürlich die wöchentliche Außerirdischen-Entführung mit anschließender Schwangerschaft.

Der Fantasie werden keine Grenzen gesetzt und genau das vergöttere ich an den kleinen Heftchen, die man für drei Dollar an jedem Kiosk-Stand kaufen kann … sie sind nicht literarisch hochwertig geschrieben, die Fotos meistens unscharf und verwackelt, aber sie bringen mich auf Ideen!

Ich blättere die aktuellste Ausgabe durch und Nessie weckt meine Aufmerksamkeit …

Ich grinse … daraus läßt sich doch bestimmt was machen!


	38. 2x16 Road Kill

**Erkenntnis – Road Kill 2x16**

David?

Davids Frau?

Die Welt beginnt sich zu drehen …

Ich verstehe nicht!

_Ich_ bin Davids Frau … _ich_ liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt … _ich_ würde für ihn sterben! Ich werde mit ihm alt werden!

Davids Frau?

Wir waren doch eben noch im Auto … haben gestritten, uns gekabbelt, ich habe ihn „Idiot" genannt ...

David sieht älter aus, anders als in meiner Erinnerung.

Langsam, ganz allmählich sickern die Worte der Männer ein, die mich bis hierin begleitet haben und mir wird klar, dass ich allein bin, dass David ohne mich weitergelebt hat … - dass ich nun auch weitergehen muß ...


	39. 2x17 Heart

**Schmetterlinge – Heart 2x17 Part 1**

Unterwäsche … Unterwäsche!

Ich kann praktisch fühlen, wie ich rot werde …

Ich stottere etwas davon, dass ich mich nun doch auf die Couch setze …

Warum Sam? Ein lockerer Spruch zu Slips und Höschen wäre weitaus cooler gewesen als dieses peinliche „ich bin schüchtern"-Gemurmele …

Dean wäre etwas eingefallen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel … vielleicht auch, weil er kein Interesse an Madison hatte … naja Interesse schon, aber eben nur in einer Hinsicht …

Mich hingegen macht diese Frau nervös, mehr noch, ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich sie anstarre, wenn sie wegsieht, wie ich sie berühren möchte, küssen will ...

Cool bleiben, Sam!

**Leblos – Heart 2x17 Part 2**

Ich starre auf ihren Körper …

Leblos … immer kälter werdend …

Es ist vorbei … wieder jemand, den ich nicht retten konnte …

Wieder jemand, den ich geliebt habe, der sterben mußte …

Ich sehe auf meine Hand. Der Revolver liegt fest in meinem Griff, während ich zusehe, wie das Elixier des Lebens langsam aus ihr herausläuft ...

Ihre Augen sind offen, doch sie wirken leer. Das, was sie ausgemacht hat, ihr Wesen war, ist verschwunden … nur noch Leere starrt mich an.

Ich sehe keinen Vorwurf in ihnen, natürlich nicht … sie wollte, dass ich es beende …

Doch das macht es nicht leichter, sie jetzt allein zu lassen ...


	40. 2x18 Hollywood Babylon

**Verständnislos – Hollywood Babylon 2x18**

Ich kann es nicht verstehen …

Warum geht man ins Kino, bezahlt freiwillig Geld dafür, um sich Geister anzusehen … oder Monster, die anderen die Kehlen aufreißen … oder den „normalen" wahnsinnigen Menschen, der ein Schlachtfest veranstaltet?

Gibt es ihnen einen Adrenalinschub? Nervenkitzel?

Halten sie ihr Leben für zu langweilig, nicht spannend genug?

Ich kann es nicht verstehen …

Wir sehen all dies jeden Tag, nicht auf einer Leinwand, sondern real vor unseren Augen.

Das ist nichts Erstrebenswertes, nichts, an dem man sich aufgeilen würde wollen … es ist der wahrhaftig gewordene Alptraum, dem wir jedes Mal ins Auge sehen müssen ...

Ich kann _sie_ nicht verstehen ...


	41. 2x19 Folsom Prison Blues

**Die Neulinge – Folsom Prison Blues 2x19**

Dean kommt prima zurecht … fügt sich ein, als hätte er schon Jahre – Jahrzehnte – hier verbacht.

Er spielt Poker, betrachtet die Zigaretten als heilige Beute …

Er spielt den furchtlosen und gefährlichen Neuling.

Es funktioniert!

Ich sehe in den Augen der anderen, dass sie Respekt vor ihm haben, einige auch Angst.

Er macht Scherze, lacht mit einigen _Gefangenen_. Dass wir eben solche sind, scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Er ist abgehärtet, stark.

Wir sind einen Tag hier und ich weiß, dass _ich_ nicht hart oder stark bin.

Die Zelle ist klein, ihre Wände scheinen mich zu erdrücken.

Ich will nur noch _raus_!


	42. 2x20 What Is And Should Never Be

**Wünsche – What Is And What Should Never Be 2x20**

Ich verlange doch nicht viel.

Ich will keine Millionen auf dem Bankkonto.

Ich will keine goldenen Wasserhähne.

Ich will keinen Porsche in der Garage oder eine Luxusyacht im Hafen.

Ich brauche keinen Reichtum, keinen Luxus.

Was all die Massen antreibt, wonach sie streben, es läßt mich kalt, ich begehre es nicht.

Meine Wünsche sind viel einfacher, profaner.

Und doch werde ich sie nie erfüllt bekommen.

Familie … Mom, die mir ein Sandwich macht … Sammy, der glücklich mit Jess zusammen lebt, sie heiratet …

All das ist einfach und doch so unerreichbar.

Für mich - für uns - werden es immer nur Träume bleiben.


	43. 2x21 All Hell Breaks Loose I

**Alles anders – All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 2x21**

Schockwellen fließen durch meinen Körper, als ich sehe, was dieser ungeheuerliche Bastard da mit mir macht …

Dämonenblut …

Was macht das aus mir? Was bin ich?

Ein Halbmensch? Ein Halbdämon?

Böse? Gut? Beides?

Mein Kopf schwirrt, während er mich anlächelt - genießt, dass ich kaum glauben kann, was ich sehe …

Ich kann kaum verarbeiten, was ich sehe, als meine Mom hereingerannt kommt …

„Du …!"

Wie kann sie ihn gekannt haben?

Was hat Dad uns verschwiegen? Wußte er überhaupt davon?

Tausend Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf und nur ein einziger sticht klar hervor:

Nach heute wird nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor – nicht für mich ...


	44. 2x22 All Hell Breaks Loose II

**Schmerz – All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 2x22**

Ich kann kaum schlucken … Auch ohne zu sprechen weiß ich, dass meine Stimme heiser und leise klingen wird, sobald ich die richtigen Worte für dich gefunden habe …

Doch was sind die richtigen?

Sam ist tot und das allein treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen – er war wie ein Sohn für mich … genau wie du.

Doch das, was mit dir geschieht, ist schlimmer als sein Tod, viel schlimmer …

Du schaust mich nicht an, bist blass, sprichst nicht, isst nichts … Alkohol soll den schlimmsten Schmerz betäuben ...

Irgendwas _in dir_ ist zerbrochen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es reparieren kann ...


	45. 3x01 The Magnificent Seven

**Ungerecht – The Magnificent Seven 3x01**

„... schließen uns nicht mit den verdammten Idioten zusaamen, die das Teufelstor überhaupt erst geöffnet haben."

Wie bitte?

Hab ich irgendwas verpaßt? Ist Sam vielleicht über seine großen Füße gestolpert und hat ihm Fallen die Tür aufgestoßen?

Hab ich im Vollsuff beschlossen, es könnte lustig sein, mal gegen ein paar andere Dämonen zu kämpfen … vorzugsweise welche aus der Hölle?

Was bildet dieser Mistkerl sich eigentlich ein? Er war nicht dabei, hat nicht gesehen, dass wir Jake töten mußten und trotzdem zu spät kamen …

Das Tor geöffnet …

Wir haben alles getan, um genau das zu verhindern! Sam ist gestorben … ich werde dafür sterben ...


	46. 3x02 The Kids Are Alright

**Massaker – The Kids Are Alright 3x02**

Sie sind alle tot … alle!

Alle von Moms Freunden, Verwandten, alle dahingerafft, umgebracht, ermordet … aber weswegen?

Der Gelbäugige hatte doch, was er wollte … er hat mir das Dämonenblut verpaßt ...

Wozu war dieses Massaker gut? Zeugen? Die meisten von ihnen habe ich nicht einmal gekannt, wie können sie Bescheid gewußt haben?

Ruby sagt, es würde um mich gehen … meinetwegen passieren …

Doch sie ist ein Dämon, was hat ihre Aussage schon zu bedeuten? Wie kann ich auch nur einem Wort, was aus ihrem vergifteten Körper kommt, glauben schenken?

Ich bin kein Idiot, ich weiß, dass man diesen Dingern nicht vertrauen darf!

„Ich kann deinen Bruder retten ..."


	47. 3x03 Bad Day At Black Rock

**Männer – Bad Day At Black Rock 3x03**

Ich versuche, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während ich den Tisch abwische. Die Hasenpfote ist längst in meiner Tasche, sicher eingewickelt in ein Tuch.

Und die beiden haben nichts bemerkt …

Sie lassen sich nicht von Geistern reinlegen, von Dämonen manipulieren und ein Vampir könnte sie niemals lange täuschen …

Doch egal, wie gut sie als Jäger sind, mit all ihren Waffen, harten Muskeln und guten Taktiken …

… es sind und bleiben einfach nur Männer!

Ein kurzer Rock, ein enges Oberteil mit hübschem Dekoletté und schon ist alle Vorsicht über Bord geworfen, alle Instinkte ausgeschaltet.

Ich werfe einen Blick zurück und lächle ihnen zu.


	48. 3x04 Sin City

**Zweifel – Sin City 3x04**

„Nein, ich bin sicher, Sam ist ok."

„Ja, ich auch."

Einfach gesagt … wenn ich es jetzt auch _wirklich_ glauben könnte, würde es mir besser gehen …

Doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Angst habe …

Ich habe Angst um Sammy … davor, dass etwas anders in ihm ist … dass ich etwas zurückgeholt habe, das nicht mehr mein kleiner Bruder ist – jedenfalls nicht vollständig, nicht mehr exakt …

Wie er Jake erschossen und heute ohne zu zögern - ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken - dieses Mädchen getötet hat …

Ich kann mit vielem leben, doch mit der Ungewissheit, dass der Gelbäugige vielleicht Recht hatte … wie soll ich damit umgehen?


	49. 3x05  Bedtime Stories

**Genugtuung – Bedtime Stories 3x05**

Dieses verdammte selbstgefällige Grinsen …

„Willst du den Deal überhaupt brechen … müde, von Dean herumgeschubst zu werden …"

Ich will dir ins Gesicht schlagen, deine Knochen zertrümmern … all meine Wut an dir auslassen …

Aber natürlich tue ich das nicht … du bist ein Dämon … dir würden körperliche Verletzungen wenig ausmachen ...

„Du kannst endlich frei sein ..."

Was weißt du schon von Freiheit, von Liebe, davon, dass man eine Person zum atmen braucht, ohne sie nicht leben kann?

Du bist nichts als totes Fleisch, besetzt vom Bösen … und als du endlich tot vor mir liegst, fühle ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich gut.


	50. 3x06  Red Sky At Morning

**Fluchtinstinkt – Red Sky At Morning 3x06**

Ihr Atem riecht nach Champagner und … ich kann es nicht wirklich definieren … es riecht irgendwie … alt …

Ich drehe meinen Kopf weg, versuche durch den Mund zu atmen …

Ihre Hand bewegt sich an meinem Rücken, kleine Kreise, die mir eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen bescheren – und ich meine damit keine _gute _Gänsehaut …

Ich versuche, sie abzulenken, sie zu befragen, doch sie schaut mich nur mit diesem Blick an … diesem „ich versuche, durch deine Kleidung auf deinen Körper zu sehen"-Blick.

Ihre andere Hand wandert abwärts an mir herunter und Panik steigt in mir auf …

Dean, verdammte scheiße, wo bleibst du?


	51. 3x07  Fresh Blood

**Kleiner Bruder – Fresh Blood 3x07**

„... wie mein großer Bruder zu sein ..."

Dieser Satz hängt nach. Auch jetzt noch, Stunden nach unserem Gespräch.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass es bei den meisten kleinen Brüdern so ist … der Große als Vorbild, sie versuchen, ihn nachzuahmen, zu kopieren, bis sie irgendwann älter werden und _sie selbst_ sind …

Nichts Ungewöhnliches also …

Warum läßt mich dieser Satz dann nicht los?

Ich glaube, es ist dein Blick, der mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht, während ich jetzt wach im Bett liege.

So viel Zuneigung, aber vor allem so viel Verzweiflung lag in ihnen …

Was wird aus dir, wenn ich gehen muß? Wirst du klar kommen?


	52. 3x08 A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Das letzte Mal – A Very Supernatural Christmas 3x08**

Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nicht willst. Du willst keinen Weihnachtsbaum, keinen Schmuck … Geschenke überreichen oder Punsch trinken …

Du willst es nicht und tust es trotzdem … mir zu Liebe …

Ich wünsche, ich könnte ausdrücken, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du meinetwegen deine Gefühle zurückstellst.

Für mich sind die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit in unserer Kindheit nicht so negativ besetzt wie für dich. Im Gegenteil, ich mochte die improvisierten Abende, die wir hatten, auch wenn wir manchmal nur zu zweit waren.

Doch das mit Abstand schönste aller Feste in meinem Leben ist dieses heute, vielleicht weil es mein _Letztes _mit dir ist.


	53. 3x09 Malleus Maleficarum

**Nicht so – Malleus Maleficarum 3x09**

Wie kannst du nur so stur sein? Ich will Ruby nicht vertrauen, ich will sie benutzen, um _dir_ zu helfen, dich zu _retten_!

Ich zittere vor Wut … siehst du nicht, was du mir antust? Du gehst … ich bleibe hier allein … und es passiert meinetwegen!

Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich nach jedem Strohhalm greife? Alles versuchen will?

Du krümmst dich vor meinen Augen und plötzlich ist meine Wut verflogen und nur noch Angst da.

Wenn du Schmerzen zeigst, muß es schlimm sein! Ich höre deine gequälten Laute und suche fieberhaft … und finde nichts!

Nein! Nicht heute! Nicht so! Ich lasse dich nicht gehen!


	54. 3x10 Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Meine Frau – Dream A Little Dream Of Me 3x10**

Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt!

Das schießt mir durch den Kopf, als ich dich das erste Mal sehe …

Du siehst noch genau so aus wie beim letzten Mal, bevor …

Bevor ich dich töten mußte, meine einzige große Liebe … die Liebe meines Lebens …

Ich starre dich an, kann kaum fassen, dass du vor mir stehst …

Ich mache einen Schritt auf dich zu, will dich umarmen, dich küssen, nie wieder loslassen!

Und dann verändert sich dein Gesicht … es ist nicht mehr das wundervolle Lächeln, das mir entgegenstrahlt, das mich damals so in den Bann gezogen hat, sondern eine Fratze des Todes, voller Grausamkeit und Hass ...


	55. 3x11 Mystery Spot

**Streiche – Mystery Spot 3x11**

„Dieser Streich geht auf deine Kosten, Sam ..."

Meine Hand zittert … will von alleine den Pflock in dein Herz rammen für das, was du mir angetan hast … ich muß mich mit Gewalt zurücknehmen, um nicht hunderte Male auf dich einzustechen ...

Du hast Spaß daran, Dean wieder und wieder zu töten …

Spaß … Streich? Das ist hier ist kein Furzkissen, keine zusammengebundene Schnürsenkel …

Das hier waren die schlimmsten Wochen meines Lebens … eine nicht enden wollende Tortur, die mich so verzweifelt zurückgelassen hat wie nie zuvor …

Sie hat mir vor Augen geführt, was ich bald _wirklich_ sehen muß …

… und auf diese „Lektion" hätte ich gut verzichten können!


	56. 3x12 Jus In Bello

**Du kannst doch nicht wirklich … – Jus In Bello 3x12**

„Sam, ich muß mir dir reden ..."

Doch was genau soll ich zu dir sagen? Einer Jungfrau das Herz rausschneiden?

Wieso hast du nicht empört aufgeschrien? Wieso hast du Ruby nicht gesagt, sie soll zur Hölle fahren? Wieso hast du mich nur so merkwürdig angesehen, aber nichts gesagt?

Wie kannst du das auch nur in Erwägung ziehen? Du, der früher jedes unschuldige Leben retten wollte, manchmal sogar das der Schuldigen?

Wann wurde aus meinem Bruder mit den mitfühlenden Augen jemand, der bereit ist, Menschen zu opfern?

Und wieso fühle ich mich plötzlich einem praktisch Fremden - Hendrickson - näher als dir?


	57. 3x13 Ghostfacers

**Stümper – Ghostfacers 3x13**

Der eine riesig, komische Frisur, sieht mich merkwürdig an …

Der andere auch nicht grad klein, arroganter Blick auf dem Gesicht …

Oh nein, ich kenne die beiden!

Diese Amateuere von damals … nein, nicht schon wieder! Das ist unser Job!

Wir werden durch ihn berühmt werden, reich, beliebt!

Wir brauchen keine Stümper, die uns die Jagd vermasseln …

Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden einfach zur Tür hinausbefördern …

Ich sehe mein Team an, Corbett könnte den Großen ausschalten, keine Frage … das sind doch bloß aufgepumpte Muskeln ohne Kraft, ein leichtes für unseren Azubi!

Das andere Großmaul … ach mit dem würde sogar ich fertig werden!

Oder vielleicht doch lieber Harry ...


	58. 3x14 Long Distance Call

**Dad – Long Distance Call 3x14**

Es ist Dad, Sam! Wie kannst du so ruhig dasitzen? Keine Miene verziehen und so teilnahmslos sein?

Was hätte er für einen Grund anzurufen, fragst du? Ich fahre bald zur Hölle, Sam!

Meinst du nicht, das wäre ein Grund für ihn? Dass er mich retten würde wollen?

Warum glaubst du ihm … _uns_ nicht … es geht hier immerhin um meine Seele!

Du willst nicht mal mitkommen … gehst lieber zu einem dir fremden Mädchen …

Der Dämon ist hier … der, der meinen Vertrag hält ...

Ich dachte, du würdest mir helfen wollen, doch nun bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher ...


	59. 3x15 Time Is On My Side

**Ich kann nicht – Time Is On My Side 3x15**

Du bist enttäuscht … frustriert …

Ich kann dich verstehen. Du hast all deine Hoffnung hierein gesetzt. Hattest gedacht, es wäre die Möglichkeit, mich zu retten, mich bei dir zu behalten …

Ich hätte mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als dass du Recht behalten hättest … ewiges Leben, keine Höllenhunde, die mich zerfetzen, mich in die tiefen der Hölle zerren …

Gott, wie sehr hätte ich das gewollt …

… aber diesen Weg _kann_ ich nicht beschreiten, Sammy, es geht nicht …

Ich kann nicht wie er werden … zu einem Monster ohne Seele, ohne Gewissen, immer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten passenden Körperteil ...

Es geht nicht … bitte versteh das doch ...


	60. 3x16 No Rest For The Wicked

**Zu Spät – No Rest For The Wicked 3x16**

Deine Zeit läuft ab …

Ich kann spüren, wie mir die Sekunden unter den Händen verrinnen.

Ich will die Uhr anhalten, auf die ich alle paar Minuten nervös schaue.

Natürlich klappt es nicht … sie tickt weiter, unablässlich, deinem Ende entgegen.

Was habe ich das ganze Jahr über gemacht? Rückblickend erscheint es mir zu wenig, ich hätte mehr tun müssen … alles, um dich zu retten.

Und nun ist es zu spät …

… meinetwegen … weil ich nicht aufgepaßt habe, weil ich nicht stark genug war, um es zu verhindert …

… morgen wirst du fort sein und ich allein auf dieser Erde, die auch für mich zur Hölle werden wird.


	61. 4x01 Lazarus Rising

**Du bist da – Lazarus Rising 4x01**

„Ich weiß, ich sehe fantastisch aus ..."

In dem Moment wird es mir klar, ich _weiß, _dass du es wirklich bist und möchte am liebsten laut auflachen und gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung schluchzen wie ein 9-jähriges Mädchen mit Zöpfen.

All diese Monate … voller Hoffnung, gefolgt von grenzenloser Verzweiflung … voller durchwachter Nächte, weil mich Alpträume heimsuchten, sobald ich die Augen schloss … Alpträume von dir, wie du schreist, wie du blutest, wie du zerrissen wirst …

Das Gefühl innerer Leere … als sei ich nicht ganz, nicht komplett …

All das ist nun zu Ende, vorbei, hoffentlich für immer …

Denn _du_ bist wieder bei mir!


	62. 4x02 Are You There God, It's Me DW

**Schuld – Are You There God, It's Me Dean Winchester 4x02**

Ich sitze auf Bobbys Sofa. Es ist spät, kurz vor Mitternacht.

Die Nacht ist klar, der Vollmond taucht alles in silbrig feines Licht.

Ich sollte zufrieden sein - Arbeit getan, keiner von uns ist ernstlich verletzt … Unschuldige gerettet, Geister zur Ruhe gelegt … eigentlich ein optimaler Tag.

Eigentlich …

Wären da nicht die Stimmen, die erbarmungslos nachklingen, mich nicht loslassen und weiterhin anklagend in meinem Kopf herumschwirren.

Meg … Ronald … Hendrickson … sie sind unseretwegen gestorben. Wir konnten sie nicht retten, haben teilweise sogar ihren Tod verursacht.

Wie kann man damit leben, damit fertig werden?

Ich schaue in die Nacht hinaus und finde keine Antwort darauf ...


	63. 4x03  In The Beginning

**Geplatzte Zukunft – In The Beginning 4x03**

Du bist so wunderschön!

Goldene Locken … ein Lächeln, das mich umhaut. Es steckt so viel Liebe darin, so unendlich viel Zuvertrauen in die Zukunft.

Du denkst, wir werden es einmal besser haben als du … keine Vampire, Wendigos oder Geister, mit denen wir unsere Kindheit verbringen werden, sondern Geburtstagspartys, der neueste Film oder wer von uns beiden besser im Kirschkern-Weitspucken ist ...

So wolltest du es … hattest es so geplant, doch nichts davon ist eingetroffen.

Du wurdest von uns gerissen, bevor wir die Chance hatten, ein normales Leben zu führen … bevor Sammy dich auch nur kennenlernen konnte … dein wunderschönes Lächeln auch nur einmal sehen konnte ...


	64. 4x04 Metamorphosis

**Freak – Metamorphosis 4x04**

Wie hätte ich es dir sagen können?

_Hey Dean, du hast gerade deine Seele geopfert für einen Halb-Dämon - alles klar, Alter?_

_Dein Bruder ist ein Freak … ein Monster mit dem Bösen in sich - willst du eine Flasche Bier?_

Ich weiß, ich hätte etwas sagen müssen, hätte dir erzählen _müssen_, was mir der Gelbäugige vor etwas über einem Jahr gezeigt hat, aber ehrlich, ich wußte einfach nicht _wie_ ...

Und ich hatte Angst … Angst vor deiner Reaktion … davor, dass du mich anders angesehen hättest – so wie du es jetzt gerade tust …

Nicht mehr wie deinen kleinen Bruder … nicht mehr wie Sammy …


	65. 4x05 Monster Movie

**Verurteilung – Monster Movie 4x05**

Monster …

Ich wußte damals nicht wirklich, was dieses Wort heißt … was es bedeutet …

Und doch nahm ich den Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters wahr, als er es sagte …

Hass verunstaltete seine Züge, Verachtung schwang in jedem Ton mit …

Ich verstand es nicht. Ich sah andere Kinder, andere Väter, wie sie im Park miteinander Ball spielten oder einander umarmten. Ihre Gesichter voller Liebe, Zuneigung …

Warum sah mich niemand so an? Ich war anders, das war mir schnell klar, doch ich hatte nicht darum gebeten, konnte nichts dagegen tun … es war doch nicht meine Schuld …

Und doch denken alle nur eins, wenn sie mich ansehen ...

Monster …


	66. 4x06  Yellow Fever

**Meine größte Furcht – Yellow Fever 4x06**

„Was hast du gesehen, Dean?"

Was ich gesehen habe? Das, womit ich nicht klar komme, womit ich _nie_ klar kommen werde

Wenn deine Augen gelb werden, du nicht mehr Sammy bist, kein Mensch mehr bist … Wenn nur noch Hass in dir ist, keine Liebe, keinen Sorge mehr …

Das ist es, was ich am meisten fürchte, was mir mehr Angst macht als Alistair und Lilith zusammen.

Das ist es, was mich mehr foltert, als alle Messer, alle Ketten und alles Feuer in der Hölle.

Ich kann das nicht zulassen, kann nicht mit ansehen, was aus dir wird … werden könnte …


	67. 4x07 It's The Great Pumpkin SW

**Wer belügt wen? – It's The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester 4x07**

„Frag Dean, was er noch von der Hölle weiß..."

Ich kann meine Überraschung nicht verbergen, meine Augenbrauen wandern nach oben, mein Mund leicht geöffnet.

Ich will Uriel fragen, was zum Geier das heißen soll, bekomme aber keinen Ton heraus, bevor sein starrendes Gesicht vor mir verschwindet.

Was Dean noch von der Hölle weiß … er erinnert sich an nichts … das hat er zumindest gesagt …

Mein Magen verknotet sich … hat mein Bruder mich angelogen? Weiß er doch noch, was ihm da _unten_ widerfahren ist?

Ich fahre mir zittrig durch die Haare … er wäre nicht der einzige Bruder, der den anderen belogen hat ...


	68. 4x08 Wishful Thinking

**Die Wahrheit – Wishful Thinking 4x08**

Audrey winkt mir zu, grinsend, erleichtert, wahrscheinlich weil der stinkende Riesen-Bär verschwunden und ihr Kuscheltier wieder da ist.

Ich sehe ihr nach, versuche mich zu wappnen … dafür, wozu ich mich entschlossen habe.

Ich kann es nicht mehr verleugnen … dich nicht mehr belügen.

Ich spiele unsere Unterhaltung in Gedanken durch, versuche zu überlegen, was ich sagen soll … wie ich dir klarmache, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen will … es nicht _kann _…

Ich _will_ nicht darüber sprechen, weil ich dich nicht belasten will mit dem, was mir _angetan_ wurde…

Ich _kann_ nicht darüber sprechen, weil ich zugeben müßte, was ich _getan_ habe ...


	69. 4x09 I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Abschalten – I Know What You Did Last Summer 4x09**

Gott, du bist mir nahe … viel zu nah …

Ich kann deine warme Haut spüren, wie sie gegen meine reibt … deine Hände an meinem Körper ...

Dein Atem kitzelt an meinem Hals …

„Was tust du da?"

Dabei ist mir lange klar, was du tust … was du willst …

Mein Körper will es auch … ich will … und doch nicht …

Tausend Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf … ich kann doch nicht … mit einem Dämon … nein! Es ist falsch, es ist vor allem gefährlich ...

Und dann führst du meine Hand an deinem Körper entlang und ich kann nicht mehr denken … nur noch fühlen … nur noch handeln ...


	70. 4x10 Heaven And Hell

**Flashback – Heaven And Hell 4x10**

Ich weiß nicht, was Alastair dort tut … warum Castiel sich nicht mehr wehren kann … doch es sieht definitiv nicht gut aus …

Ich zögere … meine Knie zittern … zu klar sind unsere letzten „Treffen", als der Dämon alle Macht hatte und ich nur das Opfer auf der Schlachtbank war …

Als er Abend für Abend zu mir kam …

Ich will nicht eingreifen, jede Faser in mir streubt sich dagegen … und doch muß ich, wenn Castiel leben soll …

Mit fahrigen Händen greife ich zur Eisenstange und bete … hoffe inständig, dass ich genug Kraft aufbringen kann, um diesem Mistkerl zumindest etwas meiner Schmerzen heimzuzahlen … 40 Jahre Schmerz ...


	71. 4x11  Family Remains

**Selig sind jene ... – Family Remains 4x11**

„Ich habe es genossen ..."

Ich wälze die Worte in meinem Kopf … versuche immernoch, eine Antwort zu finden … irgendwas, was dich zur Ruhe kommen läßt … was dir diese Last – die Schuld von den Schultern nehmen könnte …

Mir fällt nichts ein …

Natürlich, jeder Psychologe würde sagen, dass du versucht hat zu verarbeiten … zu verdrängen, was sie mit dir gemacht haben …

Dass du Schmerzen ausgeteilt hast, um deine eigenen zu verdrängen …

Doch wem hilft diese Erklärung? Dir bestimmt nicht … du läßt diese Entschuldigung nicht gelten … niemals ...

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünsche ich mir, du hättest wirklich alles vergessen können, was passiert ist ...


	72. 4x12 Criss Angel Is A Douchebag

**Auf Kurs – Criss Angel Is A Douchebag 4x12**

Der Plan läuft wieder …

Sam ist wieder an Bord … warum?

Vielleicht hat es geholfen, ihm zu sagen, wie viele Siegel tatsächlich schon gebrochenn wirden, obwohl Lilith da anderer Meinung war …

Wahrscheinlich war es auch gut, ihm genau jene wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen … was sie getan hat, ihm angetan hat … genommen hat …

Oder es war die Drohung der unzähligen Unschuldigen, die sterben werden, wenn er nicht tut, was ich sage ...

Ich weiß es nicht, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal …

Es zählt nur, dass es weitergeht … Stück für Stück … bis mein Herr endlich wieder frei und bei mir ist …


	73. 4x13 Afterschool Special

**Zusammenfassung – Afterschool Special 4x13**

„Bist du glücklich, Sam?"

Gott, was für eine Frage …

Glücklich?

Mein Bruder war in der Hölle … meinetwegen …

Jetzt ist er traumatisiert – kämpft mit den Schatten der Vergangenheit … mit dem, was er getan hat …

Glücklich?

Ich verändere mich … fühle das Dunkle in mir stärker werden …

Mit jedem Schluck, den ich trinke … jedem bisschen, was ich aufsauge, verliere ich mich mehr …

Und ich weiß nicht … bin mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist, was ich tue …

Glücklich?

Die Apokalypse steht bevor, wenn es niemand beendet … _ich_ es nicht verhindere ...

Ich fühle mich allein wie nie zuvor … und das bei der schwierigsten aller Aufgaben …

Glücklich?


	74. 4x14 Sex And Violence

**Der Schein trügt – Sex And Violence 4x14**

Was ist bloß passiert?

Ich meine … gut … einiges weiß ich …

Ich kam dazu – gerade noch rechtzeitig – bevor Dean seinen eigenen Bruder mit einer Axt zu Schachlick verarbeiten konnte …

Auch die Prellungen sind mir nicht entgangen – an beiden Jungs …

Aber warum sind sie jetzt so … anders?

Sie waren beide nicht sie selbst. Die Sirene hat all das verursacht.

Und die beiden sind weiß Gott genug Profis, um genau das zu erkennen …

Doch genau das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein …

Distanz … passive Aggressivität wie ich sie sonst nur bei Frauen kenne …

Irgendwas anderes muß passiert sein, _bevor_ ich kam ...


	75. 4x15 Death Takes A Holiday

**Absichten – Death Takes A Holiday 4x15**

„Wenn du denkst, du hättest gute Absichten, denk nochmal drüber nach ..."

Es ist wie ein Faustschlag mitten in den Magen.

Dean will wissen, was sie zu mir gesagt hat … natürlich … ihm wird nicht entgangen sein, dass ich erschrocken … entsetzt bin über das, was Pamela zu mir gesagt hat …

Sie kann spüren, was in mir ist … natürlich … sie als Medium muß fühlen können, was da ist – was ich freiwillig in mich aufgenommen habe ...

Gute Absichten? Natürlich habe ich die … ich will Lilith aufhalten, die Apokalypse verhindern, Luzifer für immer in seinem Käfig einsperren …

Wieso sollte ich da noch einmal drüber nachdenken?


	76. 4x16 On The Head Of A Pin

**Der lange Weg – On The Head Of A Pin 4x16**

Mein Puls rast …

Mein Magen fühlt sich irgendwie verknotet an …

Mir ist schlecht …

Die Finger zittern …

Meine Knie sind weich …

Ich muß mich auf dem Rollwagen abstützen, um nicht umzukippen …

Ich versuche, meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der stoßweise und abgehackt geht …

Die Tür öffnet sich unter meinem Druck …

Die Halle ist dunkel, schäbig … es riecht nach Öl, nach Schweiß, nach Blut …

Der Weg erscheint mir endlos lang, gefühlte Minuten gehe ich langsam auf ihn zu …

Schritt für Schritt komme ich ihm näher …

Meinem Schlächter, Folterer … dem Alptraum meiner Nächte …

Schritt für Schritt zurück in meine Vergangenheit ...


	77. 4x17  It's A Terrible Life

**Der Alltag – It's A Terrible Life 4x17**

Morgens um 6 Uhr klingelt der Wecker … jeden Morgen …

Die morgendliche Dusche zum Wachwerden, ein kurzes Frühstück – der Blick zur Uhr und das dumpfe Gefühl im Magen … man muß los … Verspätungen werden nicht gern gesehen.

Der gleiche Weg zur Arbeit – Routine, die Schritte vollautomatisch …

Den Kollegen freundlich zunicken, ein gemurmeltes _Hallo_ …

Um kurz nach 8 Uhr der erste Blick zur Uhr … es hat begonnen … das endlose Zählen der Minuten bis zum Feierabend – der dann aus ein paar Bier, dem schlechten Fernsehprogramm und schlechter Laune besteht …

Ich weiß nicht, wie normale Menschen das Tag für Tag durchstehen … wie sie es schaffen, nicht _wahnsinnig_ zu werden ...


	78. 4x18 The Monster At The End Of This Book

**Ich bestimme – The Monster At The End Of This Book 4x18**

„So, wie er es geschrieben hat, wird es auch geschehen ..."

NEIN!

Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sam mit dieser Dämonenschlampe ein Stell-Dich-Ein hat, ob irgendein besoffener Möchtegern-Prophet das nun gesehen hat oder nicht!

Ich trete das Gaspedal weiter durch, bringe mein Baby an den Rand ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit.

Ich muß rechtzeitig da sein, es verhindern …

Ich werde mir Sam schnappen und aus dieser verfluchten Stadt verschwinden!

Scheiß doch auf Schicksal, auf Vorbestimmung … ich entscheide – _ich allein_! Kein Gott, kein Prophet, Engel oder der Teufel höchstpersönlich werden mich dazu bringen, hierbei einfach nur zuzusehen!

Niemand kann mich daran hindern, Sammy zu retten!


	79. 4x19  Jump The Shark

**Geburtstag – Jump The Shark 4x19**

Ein Baseball-Spiel … klar, was macht ein Vater auch sonst mit seinem Sohn an seinem Ehrentag?

Ich muß fast auflachen … tja, lass uns einmal darüber nachdenken, was Dad mit mir gemacht hat …

An meinem 13. Geburtstag hat er mir eine Ohrfeige verpaßt, weil ich unaufmerksam war und Sammy sich das Bein gebrochen hatte …

Als ich 14 wurde haben wir einen Wendigo gejagt … für Geschenke oder Gratulationen war keine Zeit …

Als ich endlich Auto fahren durfte, war Dad auf der Jagd … und ich saß den ganzen Tag mit meinem Bruder im Hotelzimmer und habe einen Bill Cosby-Marathon angesehen – oder besser versucht, dabei nicht einzuschlafen …

Ein Baseball-Spiel … was sonst?


	80. 4x20 The Rapture

**Menschsein – The Rapture 4x20**

Meine Tochter ist groß geworden …

Sie ist gewachsen, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe … sie in den Armen halten durfte.

Monate sind vergangen … nun kann ich endlich wieder meinen Körper bewegen – eigene Entscheidungen treffen …

Ich kann sprechen, essen, lachen, weinen – all das, was mich zum Menschen macht.

Ich kann meine Frau ansehen, ihre unendliche Schönheit bewundern, ihren Mut und ihre Güte, mich nach all dieser Zeit wieder bei sich aufzunehmen …

DAS ist Gottes Schönheit … keine Kriege mit Dämonen, keine Schlachtfelder …

Es ist der Blick meiner Frau … der meiner Tochter …

Es ist das Gefühl, sie wieder in den Armen halten zu können!


	81. 4x21 When The Levee Breaks

**Sucht – When The Levee Breaks 4x21**

Ich brauche es!

Jede Faser in mir schreit … vor Schmerz – heiß glühend, unnachgiebig, unaufhörlich …

Sie schreien vor Verlangen … alles verzehrendem Verlangen nach dem ersehnten Nachschub …

Mein Denken kreist sich nur noch darum … die rote Flüssigkeit auf meiner Zunge, wie sie langsam meine Kehle hinabfließt … der metallisch süßliche Geschmack, der meine Nervenenden zum Glühen bringt …

Nichts anderes hat Platz … keine Sorge, kein Gedanke an die Zukunft – an das, was sein wird, wenn Lilith tot und alles vorbei ist …

Ich brauches es – und genau das macht mir Angst … dass ich nach all dem Erlebten nun nicht anders bin als jeder andere Junkie ...


	82. 4x22 Lucifer Rising

**Das Ende – Lucifer Rising 4x22**

Deine Nachricht ist nicht lang. 14 Sekunden.

14 Sekunden, die für mich alles verändern.

Monster …

Ich bin fertig damit, dich retten zu wollen …

Vampir …

Die Worte treffen mich hart. Der Schmerz in mir ist unbeschreiblich – größer als jedes Messer hätte verursachen können. Dein Ton jedoch ist schlimmer ...

Ich höre ihn und fühle, wie der letzte Funken Menschlichkeit in mir stirbt … der Wille, danach weiterleben zu wollen, einen Neuanfang zu machen …

Es gibt für mich nichts Neues mehr … heute wird alles enden, ich hoffe, dass auch mein Körper dann zum Stillstand kommt, ich nicht erleben muss, wie du deine Nachricht wahr machst ...


	83. 5x01 Sympathy For The Devil

**Kalt - Sympathy For The Devil 5x01**

Der Wind weht mir eisig ins Gesicht, kriecht langsam meine Jacke hinunter und lässt mich frösteln. Ich ziehe den Reißverschluß hoch und weiß doch, dass es nichts nützen wird … denn zu den äußeren Temperaturen kommt eine innere Kälte, die ich so nicht wärmen kann.

Zahllose Menschen laufen an mir vorbei … ich kenne ihre Geschichte nicht und möchte doch mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen tauschen.

Sie alle haben ein zu Hause … eine Familie, die auf sie wartet …

Ein richtiges zu Hause hatte ich nie, doch zumindest zwei Menschen, die mich geliebt haben, zu denen ich immer gehen konnte.

Doch nun habe ich niemanden mehr …


	84. 5x02 Good God, Y'All

**Kampf gegen die Instinkte - Good God Y'All 5x02 **

Das Herz schlägt wild in meiner Brust … Sam …

Jeder Instinkt, jede Faser in mir schreit auf, will los … egal, was es kostet – nur noch zu meinem Bruder … sichergehen, dass es ihm gut geht … er nicht verletzt ist …

Meine Hand greift zur Tür und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben höre ich eine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf – eine andere als Dads, die schreit „beschütze Sammy" …

Diese neue Stimme klingt mehr nach meiner eigenen … was sie jedoch sagt, macht mir Angst …

„Du musst auch an die Leute hier denken … der Priester … die Schwangere … Ellen … ist Sam das Leben all dieser Menschen wert?"


	85. 5x03 Free To Be You And Me

**Ich sehe mehr … - Free To Be You And Me 5x03**

Ich hatte von der ersten Sekunde an eine Schwäche für dich. Nach unserem ersten Essen waren es Schmetterlinge …

Du hast nicht viel gesagt, versucht, mir auszuweichen … und doch habe ich etwas in deinen Augen gesehen, das mich berührt hat …

Ich habe Schuld gesehen, Verzweiflung und unglaubliche Selbstverachtung …

Nicht, dass das die typischen Eigenschaften sind, die jede Frau begehren würde, aber für mich haben sie dich noch interessanter gemacht …

Wie kann hinter einer so unglaublich gut aussehenden Fassade eine Seele stecken, die schon so viel Leid erfahren hat?

Ich kann nicht erwarten, mehr zu erfahren … Keith Sam …


	86. 5x04 The End

**Ganz allein - The End 5x04**

"Bye Sam …"

Das Telefon zeigt, dass du lange aufgelegt hast und doch starre ich den Hörer an, kann nicht glauben, dass du mich alleine läßt …

Luzifer will meine Körper … er will mich benutzen, um der Welt ein Ende zu bereiten …

Und du legst auf … einfach so …

Was ist bloß mit uns passiert? Wir waren ein Team … eine Familie … unzertrennlich … immer füreinander da …

Natürlich weiß ich, dass das „jetzt" meine Schuld ist …

Ich habe dich hintergangen, dich verraten, dich so sehr verletzt …

Ich habe verdient, dass du mich jetzt fallenläßt, mir nicht hilfst … und doch hatte ich so sehr auf das Gegenteil gehofft …


	87. 5x05 Fallen Idols

**Neustart - Fallen Idols 5x05 **

Hat Sam Recht? Bin ich mit Schuld daran, dass er zu Ruby gelaufen ist … ?

Habe ich ihn wirklich wie ein Kind behandelt … nur meinen Willen durchsetzen wollen … seine Entscheidungen für ihn getroffen?

Habe ich ihn in meinem Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen, tatsächlich von mir fortgetrieben?

Ich weiß es nicht … weiß nicht, was ich hätte anders machen _wollen_ …

Doch Sam hat Recht! Wenn wir wirklich neu starten wollen, müssen wir diesmal beide zufrieden sein … sonst hat das Böse, gegen das wir dieses Mal kämpfen, zu leichtes Spiel, erneut einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben …


	88. 5x06 I Believe The Children Are Our F

**Die Geschichte wiederholt sich - I Believe The Children Are Our Future 5x06 **

Es tut mir so leid!

Du bist noch ein Kind und doch musst du diese Entscheidung treffen … wirst in dieses Leben hineingezogen … hast, wie wir damals, keine Wahl …

Keine Wahl, weil du anders bist … anders geboren … anderen Blutes, anderen Ursprungs bist.

Es ist nicht fair, ich weiß …

Wie oft habe ich mit meinem Schicksal, meinem _eigenen_ Blut gehadert, doch ich bin Erwachsen, du noch ein Kind …

Du solltest an die Zahnfee glauben … dass Elektroschocker wirklich töten können.

Es bricht mir das Herz, in deine Augen zu schauen … meine eigene Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit in ihnen widergespiegelt zu sehen.


	89. 5x07 The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester

**Ewige Jugend - The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester 5x07 **

Die Schaufel mit Erde fühlt sich an, als würde sie eine Tonne wiegen … die Sehnen meiner Oberarme schreien in Verzweiflung, möchten, dass ich diesem Treiben ein Ende bereite.

Ich bin kurzatmig, kann kam genug Sauerstoff in meine Lungen befördern.

Schweiß läuft mir den Nacken und die Schläfen herab.

Gott, mein Rücken bringt mich um … Es ist, als würde jemand alle paar Sekunden ein großes Fleischermesser hineinrammen.

Ich fühle mich so schwach, nutzlos … Bobbys Kommentare muntern mich auch nicht unbedingt auf …

Ich kann es nicht erwarten, wieder jung zu sein …

Sam, bitte bekomm' das wieder hin!


	90. 5x08 Changing Channels

**Déjà Vu - Changing Channels 5x08**

Es knallt und ich sehe Dean, wie er leicht zusammenzuckt.

Irritiert und mit ungutem Gefühl sehe ich nach hinten … und schaue direkt in die Mündung einer Pistole …

Mein Blick wandert voller Angst zu meinem Bruder, der auf die Knie sackt …

Ich greife nach seinen Schultern, versuche, den Sturz abzufangen …

Mein Gehirn setzt aus … Bilder aus einer vergangenen Zeit tauchen vor meinen Augen auf …

Dean erstickt … überfahren … von einem Hund zerfleischt …

Dean erschossen …

Bilder von mir, alleine im Motelzimmer, kein Bruder, der bei mir ist …

Mein Magen dreht sich um … nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!

Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchstehen, bitte!


	91. 5x09 The Real Ghostbusters

**Langeweile oder Terror - The Real Ghostbusters 5x09**

"Im wahren Leben verkauft er Stereoanlagen und ich repariere Kopierer … unser Leben ist ätzend."

Ich denke lange darüber nach, was ihr gesagt habt. So abwegig erscheint es mir, dass jemand wirklich unser Leben würde führen wollen.

All die Angst, die Lebensgefahr … Schmerzen und Einsamkeit …

Ein Bruder, der wohlmöglich die Welt zerstören wird …

Ich finde, Drucker zu reparieren klingt doch gar nicht schlecht … zumindest wird dich keine Platine hinterrücks anspringen, wenn du ihr nicht schnell genug den Hals abschlägst …

Die Möglichkeit, eine Convention aus Spaß zu besuchen, eine Familie haben zu können …

Mal ehrlich, ist da ein bisschen Langeweile wirklich so schlimm?


	92. 5x10 Abandon All Hope

**Deine letzten Minuten - Abandon All Hope 5x10 **

Du siehst mich mit glasigen Augen an. Sie scheinen nur nach matt, nicht mehr so glänzend und Feuer sprühend wie früher …

Deine Haut ist blass, sie wirkt wächsern …

Du zitterst, dein Körper zeigt eindeutige Schocksymptome …

Dein Bauch, deine Seite … sie sind zerrissen … zerfetzt von brutalen Klauen, von gierigen Zähnen …

Deine Organe liegen frei, nur notdürftig in dir gehalten von unseren Verbänden …

Das Lebenselixier sickert langsam, aber unaufhörlich aus dir heraus und ich habe keine Chance, es zu stoppen … dich zu retten …

Ich wische die Träne weg, die sich aus meinen Augen stehlen will …


	93. 5x11 Sam Interrupted

**Wut - Sam Interrupted 5x11**

Ich bin wütend … auf was? Eigentlich auf alles …

Ich bin wütend auf Dad für dieses Leben, in das er uns hineingezwungen hat … dass er mir nicht gesagt hat, was er über mich wusste …

Ich bin wütend auf den gelbäugigen Dämon … dafür, dass er mir Jess genommen hat … mich zu einem Freak gemacht hat …

Ich bin wütend auf Ruby, weil sie mich dazu verleitet hat, den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben zu verraten, ihn zu hintergehen …

Ich bin wütend, weil alles anders ist, als ich es mir gewünscht … erträumt hatte …

Aber vor allem bin ich wütend, weil ich diese Wut nicht abstellen kann …


	94. 5x12 Swap Meat

**Teenager - Swap Meat 5x12**

Ich habe Pickel!

Ich hatte das letzte Mal so etwas, als ich 15 war …

Kein einziger trainierter Muskel, meine Arme sind dünn wie Bohnenstangen.

Es wundert mich, dass dieser Junge es schafft, seine Bücher anzuheben …

Und dann natürlich die Allergien … mal ehrlich, wer ist schon gegen Gluten allergisch?

Wie viel Pech muß man haben, um in so ein Leben geboren zu werden …

Nicht, dass mein eigenes Dasein viel besser wäre, aber zumindest brauche ich nicht darauf zu achten, was ich esse … ich muß mich nicht anstrengen, um bei einer Frau zu landen …

Und ich muß mich nicht mit diesen dämlichen Eltern beschäftigen!


	95. 5x13 The Song Remains The Same

**Deine Erscheinung - The Song Remains The Same 5x13**

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mich so umhauen würde, dich zu sehen …

Ich kenne Fotos von dir … wie du – mit mir auf dem Arm und Dean neben dir – fröhlich in die Kamera strahlst …

Doch nun vor dir zu stehen, keinen Meter von dir entfernt, ist etwas ganz anderes.

Dein Blick ist sorgenvoll und doch erkenne ich, dass du normalerweise viel lachst, fröhlich und glücklich bist.

Du hast die Familie, die du dir gewünscht hast … bist dem Leben als Jägerin entkommen … hast alles hinter dir gelassen …

Es bricht mir das Herz, zu wissen, dass schon bald all das zerstört werden wird …


	96. 5x14 My Bloody Valentine

**Junkie - My Bloody Valentine 5x14**

Es ist alles wieder da!

Die innere Unruhe …

Das Gefühl, leer zu sein …

Etwas zu brauchen …

Keine Kontrolle über meinen eigenen Körper zu haben …

Die Schweißausbrüche …

Das Herzflattern …

Erfüllt zu sein, von dem einen Gedanken …

_Es_ zu brauchen …

Egal zu welchem Preis … was es auch kostet …

Ich dachte, ich hätte es geschafft … es überwunden … meine Sucht - meine Schwäche - endlich abgestreift …

Doch nun beginnt alles wieder von vorn …

Ich sehe in deine Augen und weiß, dass du es auch erkannt hast … sehe den Terror darin, die Angst, wieder mit ansehen zu müssen, was aus mir werden wird …

Ein Junkie auf Entzug …


	97. 5x15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

**Gott gibt es nicht - Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid 5x15**

Ich lade die Schrotflinte ... schon wieder! Schwer liegen die Patronen in meiner Hand … sie zittert …

Ich verfluche Gott dafür … falls es ihn gibt …

Wie kann er mir das antun? Wie kann er zulassen, dass ich es erneut tun muß?

Wie kann er erwarten, dass ich wieder die Mündung auf meine Frau richte … wieder mein Herz in zwei reiße … wieder abdrücke?

Wie kann er zulassen, dass ich schon wieder diese liebevolle wunderbare Person umbringen muß?

Wenn es ihn wirklich gibt, warum hat er sie nicht schon beim ersten Mal beschützt … den Dämon von ihr ferngehalten?

Es kann keinen Gott geben …


	98. 5x16 Dark Side Of The Moon

**Bitteres Erwachen - Dark Side Of The Moon 5x16**

Ein Essen mit Fremden …

Die Wochen, die du ohne uns verbracht hast … auf dich alleine gestellt …

Die Nacht, in der du unsere Familie verlassen hast …

Das sind die Erinnerungen, die dir am wichtigsten sind?

Was sagt das über dich? Über deine Liebe zu uns … ?

Warum tauchten wir nicht auf, als wir Weihnachten zusammen gefeiert haben … warum hab ich nicht mich selbst gesehen, als ich mit dir das erste Bier getrunken hab?

Unsere Kissenschlachten … unsere Witze … die Frotzeleien?

Der Tag, an dem ich aus der Hölle kam und wir uns umarmten?

Nichts davon war dir wichtig genug …

Mir diese Einblicke nur eins: Du wolltest weg von mir … hast die Zeit ohne uns genossen …


	99. 5x17 99 Problems

**Letzter Ausweg - 99 Problems 5x17**

Ich kann nicht mehr!

Diese Last auf meinen Schultern … lässt mir keine Ruhe, keine Chance, zu atmen …

Warum ich? Wieso muß ich solche Entscheidungen treffen, die über das Wohlergehen der gesamten Menschheit entscheiden?

Ich sehe keine Hoffnung … wir können den Teufel nicht besiegen …

… und Sam wird irgendwann _ja_ sagen, ich weiß es, auch wenn ich es hasse, darüber nachzudenken …

Nein, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen …

Ich werde Vorkehrungen treffen … und mich verabschieden …

Von ihr … ihr versichern, dass sie keine Angst zu haben braucht … dass sie und Ben sicher sind …

Und dass wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen werden … in einem besseren Leben …


	100. 5x18 Point Of No Return

**Die kleinste Geste - Point Of No Return 5x18**

Nein, Dean, NEIN!

Ich will dich anschreien … dich anflehen, es nicht zu tun … nicht JA zu sagen … das große JA zu Michael … doch alles, was aus meine Kehle kommt, sind vor Blut gurgelnde Laute …

Ich will zu dir rennen, dich schütteln, bis du wieder bei Verstand bist … einsiehst, dass es der falsche Weg ist, den du beschreiten willst … doch mein Körper spielt nicht mit, bewegt sich keinen Millimeter …

Und dann sehe ich es … das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe … ein Zwinkern nur und doch liegt alles in ihm, was ich mir ersehnt habe …

Zuversicht … Liebe … Hoffnung … für uns beide!


	101. 5x19 Hammer Of The Gods

**Nur ein Mensch - Hammer Of The Gods 5x19**

Ich bin _nur ein Mensch_. Ich habe ab und an mal schlechten Atem, mein Kopf juckt oder ich habe Durchfall …

Ich bin weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, weder körperlich, noch mental.

Ich neige dazu, launisch und impulsiv zu reagieren …

Ich fröne auch gerne Lastern wie Alkohol, Frauen und Autos … und das nicht selten!

Ich bin _nur ein Mensch_ …

Ein winziger kleiner Teil des großen Ganzen … ein Staubkorn im Universum … ein unbedeutendes Nichts …

Kann mir jemand erklären, wieso ich plötzlich, umgeben von den größten Göttern der Geschichte, überlegen muß, wie ich die Welt rette … sie vor dem Teufel persönlich beschützen kann?


	102. 5x20 The Devil You Know

**Falscher Schein - The Devil You Know 5x20**

Brady?

Brady hat mir Jessica vorgestellt … mich mit ihr bekannt gemacht. Er hat mir vorgeschwärmt, wie toll wir zueinander passen würden … hat sie angepriesen, ihre Schönheit und Intelligenz betont …

Ist alles manipuliert worden, was ich erlebt habe? Hat man mich wie eine Ratte im Labyrinth immer dahin geführt, wo sie mich haben wollten? Haben sie jeden meiner Schritte gelenkt, mich in die richtige Ecke geschubst?

Brady war mein bester Freund …

Doch wie lange war er schon nicht mehr er selbst? Wie lange war dieses Monster in ihm und hat mich beobachtet?

Welche meiner Erinnerungen sind echt … und welche waren nur gespielt?


	103. 5x21 Two Minutes To Midnight

**Da unten - Two Minutes To Midnight 5x21**

Manchmal hasse ich Bobby …

Nein, natürlich liebe ich ihn, er ist wie ein Vater für mich …

Aber muß er den Nagel immer so auf den Kopf treffen? Muß er immer das aussprechen, was ich nicht hören will?

Natürlich habe ich Angst, Sammy zu verlieren …

Auch nach all dem, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist … nachdem er mich so enttäuscht und hintergangen hat …

… er ist und bleibt mein kleiner Bruder … Sammy eben … und ich habe geschworen, ihn zu beschützen, egal, was passiert …

Aber wie soll ich ihn _da unten_ beschützen?

Wie kann ich das zulassen, wo ich doch weiß, wie es _dort_ ist?


	104. 5x22 Swan Song

**Ich erinnere mich wieder - Swan Song 5x22**

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen … kann _keinen_ Finger rühren …

Ich sehe hilflos mit an, wie er zuschlägt … mit _meiner_ Hand …

Deine Lippe platzt auf, Blut spritzt heraus … und ich schreie, lauter als je zuvor, und doch kannst du mich nicht hören … kann ich weiterhin _nichts_ tun …

Und dann plötzlich verändert sich etwas!

Bilder tauchen in meinem Kopf auf, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, ein immerwährendes Stakkato an Erinnerungen … Bilder von uns … von dir …

Als ich meine, mein Kopf müsse zerplatzen, ist er plötzlich weg … nicht ganz, aber es reicht …


	105. 6x01 Exile On Main Street

**Nagende Zweifel - Exile On Main Street 6x01**

Mein Herz setzt aus, nur um danach mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit das Blut durch meine Venen zu pumpen.

Sam …

Du bist zurück!

Meine Knie sind weich, drohen unter mir nachzugeben, mein Magen macht einen Salto rückwärts …

Wie? Ich verstehe nicht …

Egal wie, egal warum, das alles zählt jetzt nicht!

Ich überbrücke die paar Meter zu dir in wenigen Sekunden und reiße dich an mich, will dich nicht mehr loslassen, aus Angst, all das hier könnte nur ein Traum sein …

Meine Arme umfassen dich … dein Körper fühlt sich an wie immer … und doch _fremd_ …

Irgendwas stimmt nicht …

Bist das wirklich du?


	106. 6x02 Two And A Half Men

**Kindertage - Two And A Half Men 6x02**

Die Arme winzig, die Finger sogar noch kleiner …

Es ist lange her, dass ich mich um dich kümmern musste, als du noch ein Baby warst … und doch kommt es mir vor, als sei es gestern gewesen, dass ich dich gewickelt habe.

Es kann nicht über 20 Jahre her sein, als ich dich in den Schlaf gesummt habe – natürlich mit einem ACDC-Song … frühe musikalische Erziehung ist enorm wichtig!

… dich mit einem undefinierbaren Brei gefüttert zu haben, während du großen Spaß daran hattest, mir eben jenen ins Gesicht zu befördern.

Die Zeit war schwer, geprägt von Trauer und doch war es die schönste Zeit für mich …


	107. 6x03 The Third Man

**Menschlichkeit - The Third Man 6x03**

Nein!

Wie kann ich das zulassen?

Wie kannst du das zulassen? Viel mehr noch, wie kannst du so unbeteiligt daneben stehen? Ohne Emotionen, ohne Mitleid, ohne einen Funken Menschlichkeit …

Das, was dich früher ausgemacht hat, deine Empathie … sie ist verschwunden, einer eisigen Maske gewichen, die erbarmungslos zusieht, während Cas den Jungen quält …

Ein Kind, das vor Schmerzen schreit, sich nicht wehren kann …

Ein Kind, das jemanden gebraucht hätte, der es beschützt … jemanden, der sich vor ihn stellt und sagt „nein, es gibt nichts, was das rechtfertigen könnte!"

Ein Kind, das jemanden wie dich gebraucht hätte … so wie du früher einmal warst …


	108. 6x04 Weekend At Bobby's

**Reflexion – Weekend At Bobby's 6x04**

Rote dicke Tropfen verfärben das Wasser erst rosa, dann immer dunkler. Ich wringe den Waschlappen aus und wische zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal mein Gesicht ab. Ich sehe auf und betrachte mein Spiegelbild. Dunkle Ringe unter meinen Augen zeugen von der harten Arbeit der letzten Tage.

Ich atme tief ein und ein Seufzer entwischt meinen Lippen.

Marcy war kaum zu beruhigen gewesen. Hysterische Augen hatten sich kaum von den blutigen Überresten lösen können … und gezittert hatte sie … pausenlos.

Ich nehme den Stöpsel aus dem Waschbecken und sehe zu, wie das Wasser abläuft, bis es ganz leer ist … fast so leer wie mein Leben …


	109. 6x05 Live Free Or Twihard

**Der Plan geht auf – Live Free Or Twihard 6x05**

Dean ist wehrlos …

Sein Kopf baumelt hin und her, die Knie hängen durch.

Nur der Vampir, der Zentimeter von ihm entfernt ist, hält ihn noch auf den Beinen.

Das Monster öffnet seinen Mund und ich kann selbst von hier seine messerscharfen spitzen Zähne erkennen.

Gleich ist es soweit … gleich wird es passieren.

Ich halte den Atem vor gespannter Erwartung an, während ich dabei zusehe, wie der Mann seine Fangzähne in seinen Arm rammt und diesen dann an den Mund meines Bruders hält.

Es hat geklappt! Ich lächle, denn mein Plan hat funktioniert …

Zeit für meinen Auftritt!

„Nein!"

Ich renne los …


	110. 6x06 You Can't Handle The Truth

**Rasende Wut - You Can't Handle The Truth 6x06**

Ich spüre den Zorn … den Hass … er pulsiert in jedem Millimeter meines Körpers … heiß glühend verbrennt er mich … verdrängt jeden rationalen Gedanken …

Mein Körper übernimmt die Kontrolle, handelt eigenständig und drückt mit jeder Bewegung aus, was ich fühle …

Meine Muskeln spannen sich an, die Sehnen kurz vorm Zerreißen.

Meine Faust ballt sich und rast hinunter … schlägt mit aller Kraft zu, die ich aufbringen kann …

Wieder und wieder …

Deine Haut platzt auf … dein Blick wird glasig …

Und doch kann ich nicht aufhören … will es nicht …

Ich habe sie verloren … Lisa und Ben … für immer – deinetwegen!


	111. 6x07 Family Matters

**Seelenlos - Family Matters 6x07**

"Willst du deine Seele überhaupt wiederhaben, Sam?"

Ich versuche dich abzulenken, das Thema zu wechseln … es funktioniert!

Ich kann dir auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben. Ich sollte es können … sollte aus vollem Herzen „JA, natürlich!" sagen … aber es geht nicht …

Es geht mir gut, ich fühle mich prima … ich vermisse nichts …

Und dann ist da noch die Ungewissheit …

Ich erinnere mich an den Ausdruck in deinen Augen, als du von _da unten_ zurückkamst … die Qual in ihnen … die Verzweiflung … den Schmerz …

Der Versuch, all das in Alkohol zu ertränken …

Wieso also sollte ich jetzt freiwillig das alles in Kauf nehmen? Wofür?


	112. 6x08 All Dogs Go To Heaven

**Die nackte Wahrheit – All Dogs Go To Heaven 6x08**

„Sogar du bist mir egal."

Dieser Satz ist wie ein Faustschlag in meinen Magen, auch wenn ich es schon lange vermutet habe.

Doch es jetzt so unverblümt aus deinem Mund zu hören – das ist … ich finde keine Worte dafür …

Ich wollte, dass du keine Spielchen mehr spielst, wollte die nackte Wahrheit …

Wie heißt es so schön … „pass auf, was du dir wünscht" …

Wie kann ich jetzt weiterhin mit dir jagen …

… mit dir im Auto fahren …

… mit dir in einem Zimmer schlafen …?

Eines ist klar ... so deutlich wie nie zuvor …

Du bist nicht mein Bruder … mein Sammy …

Sondern nur eine leere Hülle!


End file.
